Princess Princess: Who'd Have Thought
by Meredith Summer
Summary: Tooru, Yuujiro, and Mikoto's reign as Princesses is ending. Soon they'll be second years and on student council—and they'll need to help choose and train the new Princesses. The new school year starts and there's one small problem: none of the new student
1. An End of An Era

Princess Princess: Who'd Have Thought?

written by Meredith Summer

Synopsis:

Tooru, Yuujiro, and Mikoto's reign as Princesses is ending. Soon they'll be second years and on student council—-and they'll need to help choose and train the new Princesses. The new school year starts and there's one small problem: none of the new students are suitable to become Princesses. Not only that, but both Mikoto and Yuujiro's bodies have matured an astonishing amount. They've become taller and more muscular, and their voices have deepened to sexy basses. What is Fujimori High going to do? Will the tradition of the Princesses be ended?

Chapter One: An End of an Era

Many in the crowd of teenaged boys were sobbing even as they cheered. It looked as if three young women stood in a bower, smiling and waving to their adoring and devoted followers. They stood in front of a wall of glorious morning glories and lilies wearing ball gowns. One, with red hair and reddish-brown eyes, wore a gold-coloured strapless gown. The skirt of the dress was both sleek and flowy, and the girl's hair fell in long waves over her shoulders. The one on the far end wore a full-skirted dress with long bell-like sleeves in an emerald green. Her golden hair was styled in ringlets and her chocolate-coloured eyes seemed deep enough to drown in. The most striking of the trio, however, was the girl in the center. She wore a stunning iridescent blue gown. It, too, was strapless. The ruched bodice hid the girl's lack of spectacular curves. The skirt fell to the floor in ripples and waves, trailing a little behind her as she walked. Her blue eyes shone like sapphires and her hair gleamed like a curtain of satin.

That, at least, is what an outsider would see. The students and staff of Fujimori High knew the truth. These were the infamous Princesses.

"This truly is the end of an era," a tall blond spoke to the smaller student with green hair who stood next to him.

"Yeah," the smaller student agreed, "Sensei says that they're the most popular group of Princesses in the history of the school." He looked sideways at his companion. "Sensei also says that Tooru may even be as popular a Princess as you were, President."

"Have you began looking at the profiles of the incoming first years?"

The younger student nodded, his face a bit downcast, "Actually, President Arisada, I'm getting worried. Unless we receive some last minute applicants, none of the new students have either the looks or the temperament to become Princesses. I'm not sure what to do about it."

The blond haired student looked thoughtful. "That is a disturbing problem. I don't think the school has ever had to deal with something like that. Not since the Princess system was initiated." He slapped his companion on the back, "I'm sure you'll be able to think of something, Sakomoto-sama. After all, you're the only one I trust to lead the school now that I'm leaving."

The boy addressed as 'Sakomoto-sama' just winced.

Their attention was recaptured by the three Princesses.

"Minna-san!" chorused the Princesses. "Thank you for looking after us this year! Have a good break!"

"Finally," sighed the boy with the red hair as he pulled off his wig. "It's over. I won't ever have to go through that again!"

His companions merely smiled indulgently in his direction. Tooru turned his back to Yuujiro who began unzipping the splendid satin blue dress.

"C'mere Mikoto. I'll help you get out of that dress so you can run into the arms of your girlfriend."

Mikoto grumbled at the teasing he was getting, but happily allowed his friend to remove the uncomfortable dress.

"Can you believe they're auctioning off our costumes?" Yuujiro asked.

Mikoto nodded. "Not all of them, but I guess they expect to get a lot of money for it. I heard that they're selling a hundred of our costumes."

"It's hard to believe we've worn that many costumes in one year." Tooru said thoughtfully.

Mikoto's response was vehement. "I believe it! I felt humiliation with every dress I wore. I'm just thankful we never had to wear wedding dresses!"

Tooru and Yuujiro were laughing when a knock at the door was followed by Sakomoto-sama himself. All three princesses were dressed in gym sweats but had yet to remove their make-up at that point. "Thanks for all your hard work this year."

Yuujiro shrugged at his friend Akira. "It was a job. And besides, we had fun."

Both Tooru and Mikoto nodded, although Mikoto added as he removed his make-up, "I know we've been selected to be on the Student Council next year, but I'm just glad I don't have to wear any more dresses. I'll work as hard as you want me to as secretary as long as there isn't a dress with my name on it anywhere in sight!"

The others laughed at him as Tooru and Yuujiro removed their own make-up. As they walked out of the dressing room, Tooru asked, "You will help us select and train our successors, won't you Mikoto?"

Akira looked more grim than Mikoto's reluctant agreement deserved.

The group was nearly to the dorms when Tooru stopped suddenly. The other three boys stopped a couple of steps later, turning to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Yuujiro asked.

Tooru shook his head, almost—-but not quite—-blushing. "I know this break isn't that long, but I was hoping you would all come spend a few days at my place before it's over."

_Author's Notes:_

_I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. There's a few things I think you ought to know. I will be introducing new concepts or new characters in each chapter and I will have a list here in the Author's Notes giving a bit of background about each new character and concept. Also, I will be using Japanese words here and there. Since _Princess Princess _hasn't been dubbed as far as I know, if you're reading this the chances are that you're familiar with Japanese. Still, I'm going to define any Japanese words used in a chapter. Having said that, here are the definitions for this chapter. I don't think there are that many._

'-sama'This suffix denotes that the person being named is of higher status than others around him. It's usually used for gods (kami-sama), royalty, or leaders.

'minna'everyone

'-san'a suffix denoting respect, but not as much as '-sama.' It's often used for people who are older than the person who is speaking. For example, a child would call her father "otousan" ('otou means father).

_I know you're likely to be familiar with the characters that were in this chapter, but I'm going to go ahead and describe them anyway:_

Kouno Tooru:the main character, he transferred to Fujimori High after the beginning of the school year due to some problems with the cousin he lived with. He became a princess almost immediately and these problems were solved in the last episode of the series.

Shihoudani Yuujiro:known as the Eastern Princess, he is sorta the leader of the three Princesses, although it's Tooru who often mediates problems between his fellow Princesses.

Yutaka Mikoto:known as the Western Princess, he always objected to his princess duties because he has a girlfriend.

Sakamoto Akira:He's known as 'Sakamoto-sama' because he's the younger brother of an immensely popular student who graduated the year before he began high school. He's been chosen as the next student council president.

Arisada:the current student council president. He's a bit manipulative. In the series, he's a second year student. I would assume that he would normally remain president until he graduates, but I need Akira to be president in his second year, so I'm having Arisada and his student council go on a study-abroad program.


	2. What Are We Going To Do Now?

Princess Princess: Who'd Have Thought?

written by Meredith Summer

_Author's Note:_

_Just a quick little announcement. I forgot to include the disclaimer in the first chapter. I have a tendency to do that. I think it's because I think it should be obvious that I have no ownership of any anime I write fanfics about. Clearly if I actually owned any of the anime series, I wouldn't be posting on FF .net, I'd be creating new seasons. Having said that, I will no longer include the disclaimer...it should be obvious!_

Chapter Two: What Are We Going To Do Now?

"Uncle, are you sure if it's okay that my three friends come stay for a few days? They are all coming at the same time you know."

The older man just smiled. "Of course Tooru. I'm just happy you came home for vacation this time. I'm also glad that Shihoudani-kun has forgiven Sayaka for all the trouble she caused."

Tooru winced as he saw his cousin come into the kitchen just in time to hear her father's last comment.

"I am too," she chirped, making her father jump like a startled rabbit. "I want to show Shihoudani-kun how sorry I really am."

Both men smiled, relaxing. Tooru stood up.

"Well, I'm off to meet them at the train station. By the way Sayaka, Mikoto's girlfriend is coming with him. I know she's quite a bit older than you, but I hope you'll be friends with her."

The girl smiled radiently, looking startlingly different from the girl who had tried to keep everyone away from Tooru. "Of course. Ah! Onii-chan, I'll walk with you to the end of the block. I'm going to meet with a friend from school. Otou-san, is it okay if she comes over to dinner too?"

The older man nodded as the two teenagers left the house chatting happily.

Sayaka started to turn the corner, but stopped when Tooru caught her by the wrist.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Sayaka."

"For what?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"For being my precious little sister, and for being willing to have my friends over."

"What's family for? Besides, I really want you to meet my friend too."

"Kouno! Over here!" called a young man with red hair.

Tooru turned slowly, not recognizing the voice. When he saw the person to whom the voice belonged, his jaw dropped. There was a group of four people; the girl was someone he recognized—-she was Mikoto's girlfriend. The three men, however, only vaguely resembled the three friends he remembered from school.

"Megumi-san, who are these people?"

The entire group face-faulted, anime-style. "Tooru!" cried the blond. "How can you not recognize us after all we've been through together?!"

The blue-eyed boy stood there blinking. His friends weren't that tall, nor did they look that mature. The blond, red, and green hair was the same as he remembered though. Tooru looked from one person to the next. "Akira? Yuujiro? Mikoto? Is that seriously you? What the hell happened? It's only been a month since the last time I saw you!"

Slowly the trio picked themselves up, wiping off the dust while Megumi straightened Mikoto's clothes. "Growth-spurt!" they chorused.

Tooru, looking like a zombie, merely turned around and began walking back towards his home. "This way."

Yuujiro jogged to catch up and grabbed Tooru's shoulders. "What's the matter? You've barely said hello, and you're acting so weird."

Tooru shrugged off his hands. "It's just that you look so different. I wasn't prepared for the change."

"Baka! We're growing up."

"Yeah but Kouno hasn't changed a bit!"

"Shut-up Mikoto."

"Waa! Does Kouno hate me now too?"

"I said I lied already."

Megumi and Akira began laughing; it was a quiet chuckle at first, but soon tears were streaming down their faces and they were hanging onto each other as if each was the only thing holding the other upright.

Mikoto's face turned redder than his hair. "Sakomoto-sama! What are you doing with my girlfriend?!"

Akira, too, turned red. "Y-y-y-yukata-kun! It's not like that!"

Megumi, however, did not turn red. "Your banter was funny enough, _Miko-chan_, when the three of you dressed like girls, but now it's simply hilarious!"

Mikoto turned pale when his girlfriend called him 'Miko-chan.' It was an interesting look for an otherwise seemingly mature young man.

"M-m-m-miko-ch-ch-chan?"

Megumi's smile softened. "Relax silly. That was just payback for you getting so possessive."

He calmed down when Megumi stood on tip-toe to give him a light kiss.

Tooru just sighed. "Anyway guys, it's not far. I guess I'll be used to the change by the time we get there."

The group obiediently followed the shocked Tooru, Megumi hovering over him like he was a wounded duckling she needed to mother.

"Kouno-kun, you don't have to be so shocked you know. I'm sure you just haven't hit your own growth spurt yet."

Tooru stopped for a moment and bowed to her. "I'm alright, Megumi-san. Thank you for your concern. And pleas—-call me Tooru. I don't know why Mikoto won't."

Megumi just laughed, "That's because he's Mikoto. Alright then, Tooru-kun, I'll try not to worry about you too much." She grinned at him and slipped her arm through his. Behind them, Mikoto was turning red again and trying not to react to the way his girlfriend was acting.

"Uncle! We're back!"

The older man from before stuck his head around the corner before coming into the entryway. "Welcome. Everyone, welcome to our home. Thank you for taking care of Tooru at school."

Each person bowed as Tooru introduced them.

"Well, Uncle, I'll show them to where they're staying, alright?"

Mr. Kouno nodded, adding, "I hope you will all be comfortable for your stay."

As the group began climbing the stairs, Tooru spoke over his shoulder, "I'm really sorry guys, but we only have one guest room. Megumi-san, you'll be staying with my cousin Sayaka. The guest room has two beds, so Akira and Mikoto will stay there. Yuujiro will stay with me since we're used to sharing a room. Is that okay with everyone? Oh! I'm sorry, Megumi-san. Sayaka is also bringing a friend over. I don't know if she's staying the night; but even if she is, Sayaka's room is the largest in the house, so you should be pretty comfortable."

He stopped at the first door they came to, on the right as they came up the stairs. He opened it, saying, "Akira, Mikoto, this is the guest room where you'll be staying. You've got a bathroom through that door on the back wall."

The two boys put their bags down on the beds and the group moved on down the hall. The next room was also on the right side of the hallway.

"This is my room. Yuujiro, I hope it's okay that you're in here. I've also got a bathroom through the door in the back wall."

Yuujiro placed his bag under Tooru's desk. The next door the group came to was the only one on the left side of the hallway.

"This is Sayaka's room, Megumi-san. She also has her own bathroom. My aunt and uncle have the downstairs bedroom. There's extra towels and stuff in the closet at the far end of the hallway.

The guests had unpacked, and the group moved downstairs where Mrs. Kouno had prepared warm drinks for them.

"So Kouno, Shihoudani—-you two two found girlfriends yet?"

"Shut-up Miko-chan!"

"Waa! What's with the magical girl name?!"

"Mind your own business, _Miikoo-chaaan._"

"Waa! My name isn't Miko-chan!"

Akira and Megumi shared smiles while Mr. and Mrs. Kouno exchanged fond glances.

In a rare moment of silence, the group heard the sound of the font door opening, followed by Sayaka's voice.

"I'm back! Sorry we're late!"

Mrs. Kouno called back, "We're in the living room honey!"

A few moments later, Sayaka came into the room alone. When she realized that, she stuck her head back out the door.

"Don't be shy. Come on, everyone's waiting to meet you."

As she started to pull her friend into the room, she said,

"Mom, Dad, everyone. I'd like you to meet my koibito."

There was stunned silence from the group as she continued to speak.

"Her name is Fu—-"

She was cut off by Akira leaping to his feet with a startled "AAHHH!!!"

The girl, who had just come completely into the room, was just as startled. "Aki-niichan?!"

"Sakomoto Fuyuki!" chorused Tooru and Yuujiro.

Megumi and Mikoto were just confused while Sayaka's parents were still in shock that their young daughter had a lover.

"Fuyuki! What does she mean, koibito?! And how do you even _know_ her?!"

"Aki-niichan, I told you about the exchange program I'm in! You weren't listening to me, were you? You're so mean!"

It took awhile, but eventually everyone calmed down. Mr. and Mrs. Kouno thawed out of their shock at last. While the adults went to prepare dinner, the younger people were left to talk some more. After a few moments, Akira stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"After dinner, I really need to talk to Yuujiro, Tooru, and Yukata-kun about student council business. You're welcome to join us, ladies, but I don't want you to feel like you have to if you'd rather do girl stuff instead."

Fuyuki grinned up at him, "Don't worry Aki-niichan, Saya-chan and I want to show Megumi-san around."

Megumi smiled too, "We'll check in on you when we get back."

"Wow, Tooru. Your aunt is a wonderful cook!"

"Yeah and the cake Sayaka-chan made was delicious, Kouno."

Tooru smiled at Akira and Mikoto. "I'm sure they'd love to hear you say that. I know Sayaka is trying hard to make up for causing Yuujiro so much trouble earlier."

Yuujiro sat on the edge of Tooru's bed. "I wish she wouldn't worry about it. Hey, Akira! What did you need to talk to us about?"

After spreading a bunch of pictures on tge floor, Akira sat in the desk chair. "We have a major problem, guys. Look at those pictures! Not one of the incoming first years have either the looks or the temperment to become a princess!"

Mikoto's reaction was predictable. "EHHHH?!?!?! I won't wear dresses anymore!"

Tooru sighed at him. "Relax. It's not like anyone would believe you're a girl after the way you've changed."

The four boys pondered the situation for several moments. Suddenly Tooru was aware that the other three were staring at him with calculating expressions on their faces.

"Nani?"

Yuujiro now wore a sly grin. "You know Tooru, you haven't changed at all over vacation. I'm sure everyone would be thrilled to have Tooru-hime back again."

Tooru looked horrified. "Demo!"

"Just for a little while!" pleaded Akira.

Mikoto added, "Yeah Kouno, you're the only one who can do it!"

The object of their pleas sighed in defeat. "Just let me think about for a little bit."

Wisely, the three guests decided to table the discussion until Tooru's shock wore off. It would likely take a while, considering that it was his third major shock of the day. As far as Akira was concerned, as long as his friend bowed to the inevitable in enough time to plan the announcement, all would be well. Mikoto and Yuujiro had no concerns—-they knew that their friend would would take the job and they suspected that he would end up enjoying himself again this year.

The four friends were playing Mario Party on Sayaka's new Wii when the girls returned.

"How'd your student council meeting meeting go?" asked Megumi.

Akira, Mikoto, and Yuujiro winced slightly and Tooru tried to pretent he hadn't heard the question. After a short uncomfortable silence, Akira answered her. "We have a distinct lack of possible Princess candidates among the incoming first years. We're hoping Tooru will agree to do it for another year."

Megumi smiled at them. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm doing my residency as school nurse at your school, so if you ever need a substitute princess, I'd be happy to help out a bit."

Everyone stared at her, Mikoto looking like someone had hit him on the back of the head with a piece of plywood.

Sayaka and Megumi kissed Tooru and Mikoto, respectively, on the cheek.

"We're going up to my room now, so we'll say goodnight now." Sayaka declared. "We've got things to discuss. We expect you boys to spend tomorrow with us. I've invited another friend from school to come too, so don't stay up too late, ok?"

After the guys had nodded and murmured goodnight, the girls started to leave the room. Just before they reached the door, however, Sayaka stopped. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "Yuka-chan and I could pretend to be boys and go to your school for a year. I bet we'd be shoo-ins for Princesses. I bet Aeryn would do it too. You should think about it Aki-niichan, Onii-chan."

None of the boys spoke as the ladies left the room.

"Aki-niichan?" Tooru asked while looking at Akira, who shrugged.

Unsurprisingly, it was Yuujiro who offered an explanation. "If Sayaka and Fuyuki are truely lovers, then perhaps she believes Fuyuki's family to be her family. If that's the case, Fuyuki may start calling you 'Tooru-niichan.'"

Both Akira and Tooru threw him startled looks.

The next evening the boys were exhausted. They had, as they'd expected, been dragged along while the girls shopped. They had eaten lunch in a 'kawaii' cafe—-Megumi's words—-ice cream in the park at Fuyuki's insistence, and Sayaka and her friend Aeryn had dragged them all to a sappy and romantic chick-flick.

Aeryn had seemed like a nice girl—-if a bit tom-boyish—-and she seemed to be entirely besotted with Akira.

No one commented on the fact that Megumi had begun calling Yuujiro by the nickname his parents used—-'Yuu-kun.'

Without consulting the rest of the house, the boys decided to go to bed early. As a result, they didn't notice that there was a conference going on in the kitchen. Nor did they notice that the Sakomotos and Aeryn's parents were there as well.

_Author's Note:_

_So, a few things I should mention. When a character's name is mentioned in narration, I use just the name with no honorifics. Also, different characters sometimes call someone by a different name than others do. It can be hard somtimes to be clear on who is being named at the time, but if you just reread it, you should be able to figure it out._

_Now for the characters introduced in this chapter:_

Mr. Kouno_This is Tooru's uncle, and he refers to him as 'Uncle.' There's no indication in the series of Tooru's uncle's name, so I'm just assuming that it's the same family name as Tooru's._

Kouno Sayaka_Tooru's cousin. She became so obbsessed with him and caused so many problems that he didn't feel comfortable living at home anymore. _

Yoshikawa Megumi_This is Mikoto's girlfriend. I just found out that Megumi is the main character in an earlier manga series called _The Day of Revolution_, which sounds really funny. In it, Megumi begins life as a boy named Kei who is informed by his doctor that he's genetically a girl. You have to wonder if Mikoto knows that._

Mrs. Kouno_Tooru's aunt. In the series, she's only seen in Tooru's flashbacks. I have no idea what her real name might be._

Sakomoto Fuyuki_Akira'a little sister. She's pretty tomboyish herself._

Kinomoto Aeryn_Although she isn't actually introduced yet, she has been mentioned. She's Sayaka and Fuyuki's friend fom school. She develops an instant crush on Akira._

_Japanese Translations and other terms:_

Baka_it translates as 'idiot' or 'stupid'_

Miko-chan_This was Mikoto's Princess nickname at Fujimori High._

Koibito_This translates as 'lover'_

Aki-niichan_In the series, Fuyuki actually calls Akira '_Aki-chan'_ but I like this better. Besides, it works better when Sayaka starts calling him that._

Saya-chan_Fuyuki's nickname for Sayaka._

Yuka-chan_This wasn't actually mentioned in the chapter, but this is Sayaka's nickname for Fuyuki._

Demo_Translates as 'but.'_

Onii-chan_Translates as 'older brother.'_

Kawaii_Translates as 'cute' or 'adorable.'_

Yuu-kun_This is the nickname Yuujiro's parents use and Megumi begins to use it also._


	3. Surprises for Everyone

Princess Princess: Who'd Have Thought?

written by Meredith Summer

Chapter 3: Surprises for Everyone

At breakfast the next morning, the last day before the new school year, Akira finally broached the subject of the Princess system.

"Yeah, I'll do it." was Tooru's grumbling reply. "On two conditions."

The other three held their breath.

"The first condition is that even if someone else suitable transfers in like I did last year, I am still Princess unless or until I am physically inappropriate for the job."

The others relaxed a little. After all, they had no problem with the most popular princess ever remaining a princess.

"The other condition is that rather than using the small bathroom all the time, I get the big bathroom reserved for an hour every Saturday."

The other three relaxed completely.

"Done." replied Akira.

The group continued eating. They were nearly done when Mikoto finally noticed something.

"Hey where are the girls?" he asked.

Mrs. Kouno turned from doing the dishes.

"The girls said to tell you that they won't be here to see you off before you leave for school. Megumi-san is taking Sayaka, Fuyuki-chan, and Aeryn-chan shopping for school. She said to tell you, Yutaka-kun, that she'll see you tomorrow at the opening ceremony."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

Yuujiro stood up. "We should go now. We can plan the opening ceremony on the train and get it set up this evening."

The others all stood up as well and carried their breakfast dishes to the sink where they each thanked Mrs. Kouno.

The scenery whizzed by as the four friends found an empty compartment on the train so they could plan the opening ceremony.

"Well, it always starts with a welcome speech from the principal followed by a speech from the student council president."

Akira grimaced at Yuujiro's statement; he hated giving speeches.

"Usually, the president shows pictures of the previous year's Princesses as he explains the system to the first years. Since Tooru's going to be princess again this year too, I think he should explain it–-in costume, of course."

Akira just smiled at the glare he got from Tooru who sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But who's designing costumes this year? I thought Natasho-sempai graduated."

Mikoto was the one who answered. "Yamamoto Mamoru. He was Natasho-sempai's main assistant. I think it's probably easiest if you use one of last year's costumes for tomorrow, Kouno. I imagine Yamamoto-sempai needs more than one night to make a new costume, plus he dosn't know yet that you're princess again."

The others nodded.

"They kept at least one of each set of costumes, right?"

Tooru nodded. "Yeah. The sale of the costumes netted about 75 million yen total. A lot of them were bought by former students. I heard that almost everyone on the board of directors bought at least one of the dresses. A third of the total has been added to the annual Princess budget. We each got two and a half percent of the sales which I, for one, greatly appreciated."

Mikoto nodded. "Back to tomorrow's ceremony. Usually after explaining the Princess system, any new staff members are introduced, and then class-level student council positions are explained and the election date is announced for two weeks later. I think we need to change the order."

His friends focused on him, looking interested.

He continued, "After Sakomoto-sama's speech, we should introduce us. Then we should describe the class-level positions. Megumi-san should introduce herself. I want to talk to her about it, but I think she should mention that she's engaged but–-"

He was interrupted by all three of his friends. "WHAT?!"

Mikoto smiled shyly. "I'll tell you all about it later. I think she should mention that she's engaged but not that I'm her fiancé. Then I think we should close with Kouno reintroducing himself. The students will be excited by Megumi-san's presence at the school, but they'll be disappointed that she's unavailable. As a result, when the returning students realize that their Tooru-hime has come back to them, they'll be impossible to calm down and they won't hear anything else we say."

Yuujiro agreed with him. "If we aren't careful, we might have to protect Tooru from being mobbed."

Tooru asked, Hey if I'm the only Princess this year, I get P-room to myself, right? That'll be weird not sharing that room with Yuujiro... Who's in charge of the dorms this year?"

"Kobayashi Kiyoshi, a third year." replied Mikoto.

After about thirty minutes of finalizing the details for the opening ceremony, their stop was announced over the loudspeaker.

Tooru stood up, grabbing his backpack. "So we're settled on the order of the ceremony?" His companions nodded. "Good. I'm going to wear the tea-party dress. I'll talk to Yamamoto-sempai and see if he needs to make any adjustments." His tone changed to sternness, "So. Mikoto, what's this about you being engaged?"

The others focused on Mikoto as, once again, the red of his face rivaled the red of his hair.

"It's kinda a long story..."

Yuujiro interrupted him, "We've got plenty of time. Tell."

Akira and Tooru sweat-dropped at how scary Yuujiro looked at that moment.

Their red-haired friend sighed as he began his tale. "Megumi-san and I, we've been dating for nearly three years now, since she transferred into my sister Makoto's class. Megumi-san is two years older than me, so she just graduated from high school last year which is why she's doing her residency this year..."

He trailed off as the quartet got on the bus that would take them to their campus. After a moment he continued, "Anyway, her parents are getting antsy about her getting married because of some stuff that happened when she was younger. Over break they even began trying to arrange a marriage between her and the sons of their friends. So, I went to Megumi-san's father and asked to talk to him and his wife. They agreed to hear what I had to say. I explained to them that I love their daughter and that I want to marry her, but I have to finish school first."

He paused for a moment. When he didn't continue his story after several breaths, Tooru pushed him, "What did Megumi-san's parents _say_, you idiot?!"

Mikoto took a deep breath. "Well, they said that they would accept me as their son-in-law, but that I had to be engaged to their daughter before I went back to school and that we must be married within a year of my graduation from high school even though I'll still be in medical school. I went to my parents to tell them what was going on and to ask for the heirloom ring that's been in my father's family for generations. Then, a few days after Christmas, I proposed. She accepted. My parents are excited too. Can we talk about something else now?"

"Ah. Sakomoto-sama, Yutaka-kun, Kouno-kun, Shihoudani-kun you're here. I got your message about Tooru-hime. Welcome back Princess."

Tooru replied with his professional smile.

Kobayashi continued. "I've already moved your stuff into P-Room, but we have a problem. When I got here a few days ago to organize the rooms, I discovered that all the rooms on the south side of the east hallway were uninhabitable. It looked like the windows were broken and the rain got in. There was mold everywhere and it's going to take about a week until they can be lived in. I've put the occupants of those rooms in the guest rooms for now."

Akira broke in, "What's the problem then, Kobayashi-sempai?"

The older student looked straight at Yujiro. "There was one student who wasn't fit into a guestroom."

Tooru laughed. "There's no problem then, sempai. Yuujiro can stay in P-Room with me, just like last year. I'm the only one in there this year."

Yujiro nodded and Akira said, "It's settled then."

"Kouno-kun! I got the message! Have you decided what to wear?"

Tooru looked up from his unpacking when he heard the somewhat familiar voice shouting down the hall.

"Isn't that…?" he trailed off questioningly.

Yuujiro nodded. "It's gotta be. Yamamoto sempai. Only Natashou-sempai's successor could have that tone when asking about clothes!"

Neither boy was surprised, therefore, when an excited older student burst through their door.

The intruder stood there a moment, blinking and breathing heavily.

"Why was the P- Room sign taken down? And why is Shihoudani-kun in here? I thought only Kouno-kun was returning as Princess?"

Yuujiro smiled and gestured for the visitor to have a seat.

"There was a problem with some of the rooms on this hallway so I'm staying here for a couple of weeks until the rooms have been repaired."

Mamoru nodded as he at Yuujiro's desk, accepting the explanation.

"So, Kouno-kun. Have you decided what to wear for the ceremony? What do you need from me?"

Tooru pulled a picture out of an album on his desk and handed it to the older student.

"I thought I'd wear the tea-party dress, but I thought maybe we could add a new accessory or two. I'm going to be standing and I'm probably going to need to have both hands free, so I can't use the parasol the teddy bear, or the roses we used before. Do you have any ideas?"

Mamoru looked thoughtful for several moments.

"Let's see… can I borrow a piece of paper?"

As Tooru handed him a pad of paper, he pulled out a pencil and began making several rapid sketches. Both Tooru and Yuujiro resisted the urge lo peer over the designer's shoulder. At last he put down his pencil and nodded in satisfaction.

"Yes, that'll do nicely. We'll add a white lace cap with pink ribbons down your back. We'll have some potted trees and flowers placed around the stage like a garden, and we'll have a songbird in a white wrought-iron cage next to you. There will be a small table with a chair. If we make this a dramatic occurrence, we can have all this set up on stage behind the curtain. You'll introduce yourself as part of the Student Council, and then, as the new school nurse is introduced, you can quickly change into your costume and get into position onstage."

Tooru and Yuujiro looked at each other, amused at Mamoru's excitement. Mamoru continued," As the curtain uses, you'll be seated at the table with a book in your hands as if you're reading. A spotlight will be on you and you'll look as if you're just noticing you have company. You'll close the book and place it on the table. Then you'll stand up and move to the birdcage which will have your microphone attached. You'll take the microphone and make your speech, and then you'll make a dramatic exit carrying the bird cupped in your hands. It'll be perfect."

"…in conclusion, I welcome back our returning students at Fujimori High and hope you will join me in welcoming our new first years before we hear from our new Student Council."

The principal of the school applauded enthusiastically at his students as he moved off to one side of the stage.

Under the cover of polite applause, many of the second and third year students muttered among themselves.

"Who's going to be Princess?"

"I don't see any Princess-types here!"

"No one could be as good as Tooru-hime anyways…"

"What are we going to do without a Princess?"

At last the murmurs about princesses were replaced by whispers of 'Sakamoto-sama' as Akira, Tooru, Mikoto, and Yuujiro walked onstage. The members of the new student council introduced themselves: Akira as president, obviously; Mikoto as secretary; Yuujiro as treasurer; and, finally, Tooru as vice-president. Lastly Akira stepped forward to say a few words.

"Students of Fujimori High! We've always been proud that our school is different from other schools in the area. This year will be a year of surprises for even our seasoned students. I hope you'll enjoy this year. Now I'd like to introduce you to the first of the surprises of this year. In addition to the doctor our students have always been cared for by, I'd like you to welcome our new school nurse— "

He was interrupted by a new flurry of whispers.

"Did he say nurse?"

"I bet it's an old hag."

"What if it's a hot nurse?"

The whispers quieted when Akira held up his hands, smiling. "As I was about to say, I'll let our new school nurse introduce herself. Come on out now!"

The entire student body held their breath while they waited for the appearance of the new nurse. When Megumi walked on stage, there were excited cheers and wolf whistles. Mikoto, who was standing behind his friends on the opposite side of the stage, was struggling not to react. Megumi merely smiled serenely. As she began her talk, no one noticed that Tooru was no longer on stage with the others.

"…I'm happy to take care of any injuries you may get, but I hope I won't have to deal with any fakers."

At this statement there were some quietly disappointed groans; many of the older students had hoped Megumi-togi would take the place of the princesses.

"There is one last thing I need to tell you about myself before I direct you to the final item on our agenda today."

Megumi held up her left hand, and the spotlight on her narrowed until it was focused on the sparkle and rubies that rested on her ring finger.

"I'm engaged to be married in a couple of years, and I don't think my fiancé would be happy if I have to tell him that I've been harassed here."

The disappointed groans were much louder this time. Megumi winked at Mikoto who had stepped forward to cover Tooru's disappearance from the stage.

Suddenly, the lights went out in the entire auditorium and a spotlight focused on the black 'wall' at the back of the stage. Now the whispers from the crowd of students were confused.

"What's going on?"

"There's nothing there!"

"Aren't they going lo talk about the princesses?"

"Why would they if there's no one to be a princess?"

"Waa!! I don't want to go to school without a princess to smile at me!"

"Maybe we'll get a transfer. Isn't that how we got Tooru-hime last year?"

Suddenly the 'wall' at the back of the stage began lo move. First they could only see flowers. Then they could hear a bird's song. Next they saw the hem of a dress. Some were afraid to get too excited. At last they could see the person sitting at the table and calmly reading a book.

The excitement exploded in the auditorium.

"Tooru-hime!"

"It's Tooru-hime!"

"Tooru-hime is sooo beautiful!"

The object of their excitement looked up as if startled and laid her book on the table. The talk among the students quieted when the girl stood up. She reached over to the birdcage next to her and pulled out the microphone.

"Good morning minna-san!"

She was greeted by roars from the older students and confusion from the new students.

"The second and third years already know who and what I am, so let me explain for the first years. My name is Kouno Tooru, reigning Princess. Here at Fujimori High, it is the job of the princesses to enliven and enrich the lives of the other students in the school. Ordinarily, Princesses are only chosen from among the ranks of first years like you. For reasons known to the Student Council, I will be continuing as Princess for a second year. The older students will be looking at you over the next few days and nominating some of you as the new princesses to work with me. If you have questions about the princess system, feel free to ask me, as well as the former princesses, Shihoudani Yuujiro and Yutaka Mikoto Now, remember, class representatives will be elected in two weeks. It's time for you to find your homeroom class—"

She was interrupted by a loud crack. Startled, she looked up to see the stiffened curtain heading straight for her. She froze.

"TOORU !!!" Yuujiro leapt across the stage, knocking Tooru out of the path of the curtain, which crashed between them and the rest of the auditorium. Tooru could hear shouts of alarm and his name being called out before he opened his eyes.

"Yuujiro! Yuujiro, daijou bu ka?"

The curtain had clipped Yuujiro's head as he dove to protect Tooru, and knocked him unconscious for a long moment. Tooru was getting very anxious when Yuujiro finally came to with a groan.

"Tooru! Are you okay?"

The blue-haired princess put up a hand to prevent his friend from moving.

"I'm fine Yuujiro I but you're hurt. You're bleeding!"

The blond boy shook his head slightly and winced.

"It's nothing," he said in a strained voice, "Are you sure you're okay? I was so scared for a minute…"

Tooru smiled at him.

"I'm fine. You _saved_ me Yuujiro!"

The two stared at each other, with each's heart sounding loud in its owner's ears.

The moment was spoiled, however, when Akira, Mikoto, and Megumi came running through the backstage door.

"Tooru-kun! Yuu-kun!"

"Kouno! Shihoudani!"

"Are you guys alright?"

Megumi and Mikoto reached the two on the ground first and eased Yuujiro off of Tooru. Akira carefully helped Tooru sit up.

"I'm fine," Tooru sighed. "Yuujiro got me out of the way in time. But he got hurt; he's bleeding so look after him first, okay Megumi-san?"

"It's not serious!" was Yuujiro's protest.

Akira looked at his friends, his face serious.

"We need to find out what happened and calm the students. They're worried about their hime."

Tooru grimaced at that. Akira stood up.

"Yutaka-kun, will you talk to the stagehands and find out why the curtain fell?"

Makoto. Nodded and rose to stand next to his friend.

"Megumi-san, please look after these two. I'll get Kobayashi-sempai to help you take them to their dorm room, okay?"

Megumi nodded reassuringly.

Akira gestured to Mikoto "Good let's go Yutaka-kun. I'll send the rest of the students to their homerooms, so let's meet up later."

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for the late update. Not only has normal college started, but I'm also student teaching 20 hours a week at a semi-local high school (it's 45 minutes away from my apartment), and I teach a college-freshmen workshop class for 10 hours a week. I haven't had a lot of free time and most of what I have had has been spent with friends. I have one more chapter pre-written which I hope to have updated within the week, but after that I'll slow down significantly. I'll have to actually create. At won't go as slowly before since I have a wonderful new laptop that allows me to write directly on my computer screen and have it translated directly into typed text. It's the coolest thing ever! I will be delayed somewhat, though. I have several other fanfics that I've been neglecting shamefully. After I've given you all that I currently have written for "Who'd Have Thought?" I plan to get them updated as much as I've written for them. Then I plan to alternate between all of them, as well as another story I've been working on that isn't fanfiction. So all my shows will (hopefully) be updated regularly albeit slowly._

_Now, for the new characters:_

Yamamoto Mamoru_ He's actually drawn in the series, but I don't think he had a name so I gave him one. I made him Natasha's replacement as princess costume designer. If you want to know what he looks like, he's the one with spiky hair in the second episode when Tooru tries on his first costume._

Kobayashi Kiyoshi_ He's a completely made up character to be in charge of the dorms. I haven't decided yet how big a part he'll play. _

_New Japanese Terms:_

"_-sempai" this is used to address someone older or more experienced than you who does the same thing. In this case it is used to address older students._

"_-hime" actually, I forget if I've already translated this one for you. It means 'Princess.'_

"_-togi" I think this is what you would use to address a nurse (like how you call a doctor "So-and-so-sensei'). I'm going to use it for now. If anyone knows the correct term, please let me know._

"_dai jo bo ka" this translates as 'Are you alright?' If you leave off 'ka, 'it becomes 'I'm alright,' or 'I'm fine,' or 'I'm okay.'_


	4. Discoveries

Princess Princess: Who'd Have Thought

Princess Princess: Who'd Have Thought?

Written by Meredith Summer

Chapter Four: Discoveries

Tooru sat on the edge of Yujiro's bed, looking at him. "How does your head feel?"

Yuujiro groaned. "Worse than I first thought. You're sure you aren't hurt at all?"

"I told you, I just had the breath knocked out of me. I… I need to ask you something…"

Yuujiro just looked at him, waiting.

"Before Akira and the others found us …. You said you were scared… why?"

Yuujiro looked away for just a moment. "You… just froze… and I …didn't want…. you to get… hurt…"

"Why?"

Yuujiro looked up at him with an anguished expression on his face. "Tooru, you—you're important to me. It's like when you almost left the school after Sayaka… I didn't want to lose you. And when you met us at the train station, I was… hurt when you acted so weird."

The two boys sat there for several minutes in silence, not looking at each ocher. Then, suddenly, Tooru grabbed his friend's face and pulled it toward him.

"Nani? To—"

The blond boy was cut off by Tooru's kiss. At first Yuujiro stiffened, surprised, but as the kiss lasted heartbeat after heartbeat he relaxed into it. Finally Tooru pulled back, his breath ragged and his voice a little husky. "I've wanted to do that ever since you kissed me. You're important to me too. Don't move out?"

"I wonder why Akira called a student council meeting in the dorm?"

Tooru just shrugged at his newly found lover.

"To-chan! Yuu-kun! Do you know what Sakamoto-sama needs with me?"

The two boys turned around and saw their dorm supervisor walking beside Mikoto.

Tooru shrugged. "We have no idea. We just got the call ourselves."

Kiyoshi shrugged as well and unlocked his office. "We might as well wait in here. Sakamoto-sama should be here any minute.

The four students filed into the small room and sat down around the table set up as a desk. They were chatting about the new school year when Akira walked through the door.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I've just been up to the principal's office. We have some transfers coming today."

Yuujiro and the others looked puzzled.

"Why do you need as here to tell us about transfer students? Why not tell us when we got to class?" questioned the blond.

The others nodded in agreement. Instead of answering directly, Akira placed three manila folders on the table.

"Those are their profiles. Open them and then ask me that question again. Kobayashi-sempai, you won't understand, but we'll explain in a moment."

Tooru, Mikoto, and Yuujiro each took one of the folders and opened it. Their eyes all got as wide as possible. Each glanced at the other two profiles, and each turned to stare at Akira. None of the three said anything.

"What?" asked Kiyoshi as he looked at each of the four younger students in turn.

Tooru picked up the picture in front of him and showed it to Kiyoshi.

"This is Akira's little _sister_."

Yuujiro did the same thing with his picture.

"This is Tooru's little _sister_ who is also the _girlfriend_ of Akira's sister."

Lastly Mikoto brandished the photo in from of him.

"This is their best friend and she has a _major_ crush on Sakamoto-sama."

With each description, Kiyoshi's jaw dropped lower.

"How can these girls be transfer students? This is an all-_boy's _school!"

The others turned back to Akira who slumped in his chair.

"According to Principal Yamazaki, mine and Tooru's parents, and Aeryn's came to speak with him the first morning of school. Remember Sayaka-chan saying they'd be shoo-ins for Princesses if they masqueraded as boys? Well apparently Principal Yamazaki agrees with that assessment and is allowing them to come. They've changed their names and the principal is making arrangements for all school records to say that this year is spent at a nearby all-girls school. Apparently _their_ headmistress has agreed as long as we start a tradition of joint dances with the girls' school. That part is actually the least of what I'm worried about."

Tooru looked directly at Kiyoshi.

"If they're going to do this and— there's no stopping Sayaka once she's made up her mind— you'll need to keep it secret that they're real girls Kobayashi-sempai."

The others nodded vehemently.

Kiyoshi nodded thoughtfully.

"I see a problem though. Even if they're all chosen as princesses, I can't put any of them in P-room with To-chan. And if any of them isn't chosen as a princess, I certainly can't put one of them in with any of the other students. One of the guest rooms has been vacated and I think it's big enough for three people."

He fiddled with the three pictures as he spoke.

"We have another problem. There's a transfer student coming from America next week and his parents have requested that he have a single room. I can put him in the room I was saving for Yuu-kun but I really shouldn't put Yuu-kun in a guest room—"

Tooru smiled. "'Yuujiro can stay with me in P-room. I spent the entire vacation thinking how weird it was to have a room to myself. Then you can put another P-room sign on the girls' room if any are elected princesses."

Akira agreed. "In addition, to avoid suspicion, I think each should have their own hour in the big bath on Saturdays. Students would wonder if the new princesses bathed as a group and Tooru didn't join them."

He stopped for a moment to close his eyes and rub his temples.

"Actually," he continued, "I think we need to guarantee that all three girls become princesses to avoid problems like the bath. Now let's go. They're each in different classrooms and we've been asked to escort them. Also, apparently they look different and Principal Yamazaki thinks it's best if we get our shock over with in his office."

The others stood with Akira and filed out of the room.

The dorm was deserted by that time. They were just switching their nametags to 'away' when Mikoto realized something.

"Does this have anything to do with why they weren't at Kouno's house when we left?"

Tooru and Yuujiro looked questioningly at Akira.

"Yeah," was the response. "Your girlfriend took them to get their hair cut and buy special clothing to help them look more boyish."

His friends just shook then heads in resignation.

"Tooru-niichan! Aki-niichan! Are you surprised?" Sayaka and Fuyuki chorused.

Akira and Tooru both winced.

"Since when am I 'Tooru-niichan'?" grumbled the blue-haired princess.

Sayaka was about to answer but was cut off before she could begin.

"Ah. Welcome gentlemen."

The group turned at the sound of the older man's voice and bowed to the principal.

"Gentlemen, this is what I'd like you to do. I think we're all agreed that these three young ladies will be our newest Princesses and that their real gender is to be kept largely a secret. I would like their introduction to the school to be a big event, so Kouno-kun should be in costume, onegai. Yamamoto-kun is already waiting in the home-economics room to make last minute adjustments to your latest costume. By the way, I've let him in on the secret of their identities. While you change, I will make a school-wide announcement. Then I'd like the full Student Council and the Princess to take our newest students to each and every homeroom before leaving them in their own rooms. I've already let the teachers know that this event will likely take about two hours and the later classes have been shortened accordingly."

Tooru sighed. "Well, I'm off to get into costume then…"

"Hello minna-san! My name is Kouno Sayoran. I'm Tooru-hime's younger brother."

The third-years erupted in excitement. Tooru grimaced inwardly. He had a feeling he'd get sick of hearing that comment. He also knew that even if they weren't already been planning to make all three girls princesses, he'd be getting about a hundred nominations for Sayaka-no, he had to get used to thinking of her as Sayoran now.

"Nice to meet everyone. I'm Sakamoto Yukito. Akira's my older cousin."

Most of the murmuring in the second year classroom consisted of excited "We have another Sakamoto-sama! We're so lucky!" Akira struggled not to groan out loud. Life in this school was about to become very crazy.

"My name is Kinomoto Aaron. My father is Japanese but my mother is British. I haven't lived in Japan for very long, so please take care of me."

The first-years seemed to be in awe of Aeryn. Mikoto saw them glancing from her and the other two to Tooru with speculation. He didn't know why exactly he was concerned about Aeryn, but she reminded him of Yuujiro in a way –in looks, not personality. If he didn't already know the truth, it would be very difficult to tell if she was male or female. He was worried about her… She was quieter than either Sayaka-chan or Fuyuki-chan, and he wondered if she'd been dragged into this by the other two against her will. He'd have to keep an eye on her; after all, he knew very well what it was like to be forced to do something he didn't really want to do. Of course, for Aeryn, being princess might be a relief since it would mean she could act like her true self and no one would suspect her.

Tooru slumped down in a chair in the Student Council room. "That was exhausting. I had to give so many smiles my face hurts."

Yuujiro came to stand behind him and began massaging his lover's shoulders.

Tooru sighed and leaned back.

"Well, after their announcement ceremony, maybe you won't have to work so hard. I know we did everything together, but surely with four princesses it will be easier."

Tooru had no intention of moving away from the massage. "God, I hope so. I think I'll have to talk to Akira about the Princess duties. He hasn't personally experienced it so I have to make sure he doesn't have any unrealistic expectations."

Yuujiro was massaging Tooru's head when Akira and Mikoto joined them.

"I don't think we need to doubt that all three transfers will be nominated as Princesses tomorrow. I guess Sayak-I mean Sayoran-kun was right about that Konno."

Akira nodded his agreement with Mikoto. "I guess we might as well start planning the announcement ceremony. Yamamoto-sempai is already designing the costumes. Yutaka-kun, what did the stagehands say about the curtain? I'm not sure I understand."

Mikoto cleared his throat. "The cables that hold up the curtain are made of thin pieces of steel wires that are twisted into a rope and coated in rubber. Apparently the wires were fraying, but it didn't show because of the rubber coating. One of the stage hands accidentally bumped it, and a couple of the cables snapped. They said it would have happened soon anyway; it's just bad luck that it happened when Kouno was on stage."

The others grimaced.

"Well," shrugged Tooru, "At least we know no one is targeting me like how we thought the flowers last year were from a stalker."

Mikoto continued his report. "They've decided to replace all the cables for the stage curtains. They had replacements on hand for the top cables, but they had to order replacements for the cables that actually snapped the other day, so we have to use the shortened stage for awhile."

It took awhile to work out how to get all four princesses on stage at the same time.

"So we can't use the lift that we used for Tooru's announcement ceremony because it's behind the curtain."

"What if instead of a car, we used a horse drawn carriage? We could use it to bring in the princesses as well as take them out."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. But I thin Tooru should come in separately. Perhaps he could ride sidesaddle, but I think someone would have to lead the horse."

"Does anyone know what kind of costumes Yamamoto-sempai is designing this time?"

"I think he's going with a medieval theme for the announcement ceremony, so sidesaddle and a horse-drawn carriage would actually work perfectly."

"Somebody please tell me I'm not going to have to wear medieval clothing all year long!"

"No, I think Yamamoto-sempai plans to design a variety of styles rather than having them all be of the same theme."

"That's a relief."

"So we're settled on Tooru riding in on a horse first and the new hime-dachi coming in a horse-drawn carriage?"

The other three nodded in agreement to Akira's question.

"So who's going to introduce the new princesses, and what will their nicknames be?"

Yuujiro, Tooru, and Mikoto groaned at their friend.

"Well, Tooru has already been nicknamed the "Reigning" Princess. There will be three new princesses, so how about the Sun, Moon, and Star Princesses?

Blue-haired Tooru glared at Yuujiro. "Who came up with that ridiculous nickname for me?"

Mikoto smiled at his two friends. "It's not so bad Kouno. This is the first time we've ever had a princess who isn't a first year, and who has already been a princess. It was either the "Reigning" Princess or the "Returning" Princess. We thought you'd prefer the nickname you got."

Tooru grimaced, but didn't reply. He was thinking that both nicknames were hideous.

Akira cleared his throat. "The Sun, Moon, and Star Princesses would be fine, but who would be which?"

Mikoto grinned. "That's the easy part. _Sayoran_ has the strongest personality so he would be the Sun Princess. _Yukito_ is the merriest of the three, so he would be the Star Princess. _Aaron_ has the quietest personality of the new princesses so he would be the Moon Princess. Not only that, but if Kouno really doesn't like being the 'Reigning' Princess, then he could be the Cosmic Princess!"

Yuujiro also grinned. "I think that's perfect. Tooru should definitely be the Cosmic Princess!"

Akira stood on the stage wondering if he had the kind of flair that Arisada-sempai had possessed. "Now that we've finished with the nominations for the class representatives, it's time for the biggest event of the year!"

The crowd of students roared their excitement as the lights went out. When the spotlight shown on the entrance to the auditorium, however, they hushed expectantly. The clip-clop of a horse's hooves echoed in the cavernous auditorium. The young woman riding side-saddle wore a high necked dress the color of the Caribbean ocean with a thin gold circlet in her hair. A sapphire tear drop sparkled at the base of her throat. Garlands of white and blue flowers were braided into the horse's mane and tail, and trailed from the saddle, intertwining with her skirts. An anonymous groom led the horse while the young woman smiled and waved to the fans cheering for her.

Akira grinned and shouted, "Let's welcome our very own Cosmic Princess, Tooru-hime!"

The shouts and whistles of excitement were deafening. The horse was led to the base of the stage where Yuujiro and Mikoto waited, looking resplendent in white tails. Yuujiro wore a sapphire cummerbund, while Mikoto's cummerbund was a brilliant emerald.

Yuujiro then bowed to Tooru and stepped forward to gently lift the princess from the saddle and escort her to Akira in the center of the stage. There were jealous murmurs from the assembled students—they wanted to be able to hold their Tooru-hime's hand.

On stage, Akira bowed to Tooru who curtsied gracefully. "Welcome back Tooru-hime."

Tooru smiled and took the microphone from Akira. "Thank you for allowing me to come back as Princess." The princess turned slightly and gazed out at her fans.

"Minna-san, it is time to introduce you to your newest Princesses. I believe they will be among the finest princesses to ever grace Fujimori Academy."

As Tooru spoke, Akira slipped down to stand with Yuujiro and Mikoto. He too wore white tails, but his cummerbund was a glistening ruby red. At the same time, the double doors of the auditorium were thrown open and an enclosed silver gilt carriage drawn by matched blood-bays followed the same path Tooru's grey horse had taken.

The carriage also stopped at the base of the stairs. The driver jumped down to open the door and then stood at attention.

Akira bowed and stepped forward to help the first of the new princesses out of the carriage.

The girl who stepped out wore a dress very similar to Tooru's, although it was a little simpler in design and it was silver in color. She wore a thin silver circlet over her platinum ringlets. Akira gently escorted her onto the stage and left her to stand before Tooru. The younger princess dropped into a deep curtsey. Tooru inclined his head, and then reached a hand out to turn the younger princess to face the crowd—a crowd oddly silent as they watched the drama on stage.

Tooru smiled and spoke to the students. "I give you the Moon Princess, Aeryn-hime!"

As he'd thought, none of the students seemed concerned that the Princess's name was different from the name they'd gotten used to. As the students roared their approval of their first new princess, the Moon Princess curtsied again and crossed to the far side of the stage where Akira was waiting.

After a moment of breathless silence, Mikoto bowed to the carriage and stepped forward to assist the next princess.

The young lady who stepped out wore a light gold dress exactly like Aeryn's, and, like her friend, she wore a thin silver circlet over her wild black curls.

Mikoto led the princess onto the stage, and the process was exactly the same as it had been with Aeryn.

"I present you with the Star Princess, Yukiko-hime!"

Lastly, Yuujiro prepared to escort the final new princess onto stage. The third young woman to step down from the carriage wore a dark gold dress of the same style as the other two. Her silver circlet seemed to gleam against the silken waterfall of her mahogany brown hair.

"Allow me to introduce to you the Sun Princess, Sayoko-hime!"

Sayaka curtsied, but did not move to the far side of the stage. Instead, after a few moments, Fuyuki and Aeryn joined her, and the three curtsied even more deeply to Tooru who had been joined by Yuujiro, Akira, and Mikoto.

Akira took the microphone and announced, "Please allow the Princesses to greet you all. I know they're beautiful, but please keep yourselves under control."

Akira then escorted Aeryn to the carriage, which had been converted to an open-aired carriage draped in garlands of the same flowers that had adorned Tooru's horse.

Yuujiro handed Sayaka into the carriage and then moved back to the stage so he'd be able to guide Tooru. Mikoto helped Fuyuki into the carriage. Yuujiro allowed the students to cheer their new princesses before escorting Tooru to the carriage.

The three Student Council members then stood at attention and bowed deeply to the four princesses. As the carriage was driven throughout the auditorium, Yuujiro looked at his companions.

"If we're going to continue escorting the Princesses like this, we need to find someone for Sayoko-hime. I certainly can't take two princesses to the new dance we'll be having with the all-girls' school."

Akira and Mikoto nodded their agreement.

Mikoto added, "At least I won't have to worry about Megumi-san being jealous of Yukiko-hime. Megumi-san knows that Sayoko-hime and Yukiko-hime belong to each other."

Akira smiled.

_Author's Notes:_

_Sorry for the long wait for this update. It's going to be a lot longer before I'm able to update again. I'm going to spend some time updating my other stories now, and once they're all caught up, I plan to update each story in turn. With luck, it won't take me too long, but since I'm student teaching and taking classes now, I don't have a lot of spare time. Also, I want to spend some time working on a couple of stories that aren't fanfictions. So we'll see what happens. I do have some good news. I'm also making a website that will include galleries of my favorite anime pictures, a blog reviewing anime that I've watched and manga that I've read, and short excerpts from my fanfictions. So if you want hints about what is going to happen next, please visit my page. The address is www. freewebs. com/ meredithsummeranimeramblesjust make sure to remove the spaces when you type in the address (FF. net doesn't allow me to show you web addresses or email addresses if I don't put in the spaces—not sure why)._

_Japanese terms:_

"To-chan"_ and _"Yuu-kun"_ are simply nicknames for Tooru and Yuujiro._

"_-niichan" this is a combination of suffixes. 'niichan" is a familiar way of referring to our older brother. Normally a younger sibling would call their older brother by 'Niichan' or by 'Name-kun.' I've decided to use 'niichan' as a suffix so that Sayaka and Fuyuki can differentiate between which "older brother" they are referring to since each has decided that the other's older brother is also her older brother._

"_-dachi" I'm not entirely sure I'm using this suffix correctly. I believe that if you wrote Tooru-dachi it would translate as "Tooru and anyone else with Tooru." In the series, however, it often sounds like it is being used simply to denote pluralism. That is how I'm choosing to use it. If anyone knows of a more correct way of showing pluralism, please feel free to let me know. Thanks._

_Some concepts to think about: _

_The names may get confusing in this story. When the omnipotent narrator says a name, it will always be the person's first name. Sayaka, Fuyuki, and Aeryn all have princess names. Aeryn stays the same as her real name, but Sayaka's and Fuyuki's have been changed to Sayoko and Yukiko respectively. At this point, I don't remember why I decided to give them those names, but I do know I had a logical explanation for it. When the girls are in princess costume, they will be referred to by their princess names even by the narrator._

_Also, the narrator will sometimes refer to Tooru as female when he's in costume. Likewise, when Sayaka, Fuyuki, and Aeryn are NOT in princess costume, the narrator will usually refer to them as male._

_Sometimes the narration switches so that while it is still in the third person, it is from a particular character's point of view. When that happens, other characters will be referred to by whatever name the point of view character would normally use. For example, when Aeryn is being introduced to the school, the narration switches to Mikoto's point of view for a paragraph so the narrator refers to Yuujiro as "Shihoudani."_

_I've noticed some formatting and spelling mistakes in the chapters I've posted. I'm going to be slowly editing those and resubmitting the chapters._


	5. A Princess' Duties

Princess Princess: Who'd Have Thought? 

By Meredith Summer

_Author's note: Heheheh…I've given up on trying to guess how often I'll be able to update. Life…my life especially…has a way of becoming complicated and crazy. Anyway, I wanted to give a heads up that this chapter is a bit short…Sorry about that. On with the story._

Chapter 5: A Princess' Duties 

The three new princesses sat across from Tohru and the rest of the student council. All four princesses wore simple calf-length dresses of dark burgundy. Tohru's dress was trimmed with gold ribbon while the others' dresses were trimmed adorned with silver.

"So, you three, the most time consuming princess duty is encouraging our students in their pursuit of athletic or intellectual glory."

Mikoto elbowed Yuujiro who sat next to him. "Sakomoto-sama sounds just like Arisada-sempai, doesn't he?" he whispered. Yuujiro chuckled in response.

Akira ignored the commentary and continued describing their duties to the new princesses. "Last year, the three princesses did all of this together all the time because the designer insisted that the costumes only worked if all three were seen together. This year's designer isn't so picky about that, so we'll be doing things a little differently."

Mikoto stood up and pulled out a white board. He pointed to the first column of writing. "As you can see here, there are a total of fifteen sports teams and culture clubs requiring encouragement. Eventually you will be separated into pairs so that each club can get more attention, but in order to be fair to all the clubs, you will all four go to all the clubs every day this first week."

Sayaka, Fuyuki, and Aeryn looked stunned at this news; Tohru simply looked resigned.

Yuujiro took a turn explaining the cheerleading schedule. "During the second week, Tohru and Sayoko-hime will cheer for the first eight teams on the list. Yukiko and Aeryn-hime will take the remaining seven teams. After three days, the princesses will switch so that Yukiko and Aeryn will cheer for the first eight teams for the remaining three days of the week."

Akira broke in, hoping to reassure the new princesses. "We're hoping that by breaking you into pairs, this activity will be less of a burden on your time and energy. During the third week, Tohru will pair with Aeryn-hime and they will take the first eight teams for the first three days of the week. It's basically the same thing except that the princess pairs are different."

Sayaka and Fuyuki were beginning to look eager—Aeryn still looked pretty freaked out.

Tohru stood up and all eyes turned to him. "The fourth week follows the same kind of schedule, except that it will be Yukiko-hime who cheers for the first eight teams on the list with me. The fourth week is also the last week we have to cheer for all fifteen teams and clubs. At this point, all the clubs and teams will participate in local competitions. Those games overlap, so we don't have to worry about them." The three new princesses sighed in relief without even considering yet what it would mean if they had to go cheer at those games. Also, although Sayaka and Fuyuki felt eager about the whole princess thing, they were beginning to feel overwhelmed. Aeryn had simply become resigned to her fate.

Akira's next words, however, put disbelief on all three faces. "If any teams win the local competitions, then when they go on to compete in the regional competitions all four hime-dachi will cheer at the practices in the two weeks until the regionals and all four hime-dachi will attend the regionals in costume."

The older boys had decided before hand that they would allow the girls to digest this bit of news before mentioning the nationals. The four boys watched in amusement as disbelief turned to amazement and back again to disbelief.

Sayaka pointed at Tohru. "Y-y-you went to the regional games d-d-dresses as a-a-a-a-a g-g-g-girl?" Akira and Yuujiro burst into masculine laughter as Mikoto blushed furiously and Tohru merely smiled brilliantly at the three girls. "It was a job. Besides, no one who doesn't know me has no idea I'm not really a girl when I'm in costume. How is it different from you three pretending to be boys every day?"

Fuyuki and Aeryn had said nothing since the revelation. Now Fuyuki smiled. "You know, Tohru-niichan, I think you, Shihoudani-kun, and Yutaka-kun made beautiful girls." Yuujiro and Tohru grinned at the mortified Mikoto.

Akira cleared his throat. "There is one other aspect to the cheering component of your jobs. Should any teams actually win the regional competitions, they will move on to the national games and all four hime-dachi will cheer."

Mikoto added, "Last year, none of the teams went to the nationals—thank God. But this year will be different. The older students are so excited to have Tohru-hime back that they're working really hard. I heard the kendo captain telling his team that they have to make Tohru-hime proud to have come back." Tohru rolled his eyes at this and Aeryn giggled.

Sayaka shrugged. "Well I guess going to the nationals is no worse really than going to the regionals."

Mikoto tapped the white board. "For now, your official duties only include the cheering. However, there is a tradition of unofficial duties that the students frequently ask the princesses to perform. The presence of the Princesses was created to provide relief to an all-boys school. Therefore, we ask that you are cheerful at all times and that when students ask for solace you give it to them. Kouno-kun will show you what this means."

Yuujiro snickered. "Listen to Mikoto when he had to be bullied into acting cheerful and providing solace!"

After the three new princesses had left to try on their new costumes, Yuujiro turned to the others. "You know, if we're going to have a dance with the St Luminous all-girls' school, we're going to have to make sure the students know how to dance."

Akira added, "We should also arrange for the students to meet the girls at St Luminous before the dance or it will be an uncomfortable failure."

Tohru added, "Remember last year at the School Festival, how Mikoto's older sister was bothered by some of our students? I think we need to make sure our students know how to behave with these girls." The four boys just looked at each other and slumped in their seats.

_Ding Dong_ "Would Kinomoto Aaron, Sakomoto Yukito, and Kouno Sayoran please come to the student council room immediately."

The students clustered around Sayoran groaned as he extricated himself from the group. "Sorry minna-san. I've got to answer the summons. I promise I'll be back as quickly as I can."

Sayoran met up with Aaron and Yukito in the hallway outside the student council room. "Do you have any idea what they want this time?" Aaron asked as soon as he saw the others.

Yukito shrugged. "No idea. The cheerleading is going well, but I bet it's some new thing they want us to do."

Sayoran nodded. "You know, if I didn't know that Tohru-niichan has already done this, I'd say they're asking too much of us."

All three exchanged rueful glances as they entered the student council room, each thinking they might not have been so eager to do this if they'd known how much work it would be. The door had barely closed behind them when they stopped in surprise. In addition to the four members of their own student council, there were nine other people: one young man and eight young women. The young man wore black pants and a charcoal grey blazer over a crisp white shirt while the ladies all wore identical uniforms: burgundy skirts with white blouses embroidered with pink and burgundy.

Akira smiled at the uncertain looks on the faces of his little sister and her friends. "Ah, hime-dachi, welcome. We have news for you."

Tohru gestured to the strange young man who sat between him and Mikoto. "This is Nathaniel Young, from America. He's our newest student."

As the three younger students nodded hello to Nathaniel, Yuujiro gestured for them to sit on the unoccupied sofa. "As you know, in order to keep your secret, we've decided that the princesses will be escorted to official functions."

The three looked at him in mild shock. He laughed. "Don't worry, they already know about your secret. Anyway, the problem has been that since Tohru is both a princess and a member of the student council, we're short an escort. Young-san—"

Yuujiro was interrupted by the new boy. "Please, everyone, call me Nathaniel. At my old school, we only got called by our last names if we were in trouble."

Everyone laughed at this and nodded to Nathaniel. Yuujiro continued. "Anyway, Nathaniel has agreed to be Sayoko-hime's escort. We haven't yet come up with a position for him to have on the student council, but we will."

Fuyuki was the first to recover. "It's nice to meet you Nathaniel-kun. You and I will have to have a chat later. Sempai, I understand why you've told him our secret, but who are these other people and why did you tell them that we're really girls?" Sayaka and Aeryn nodded their agreement.

Before Yuujiro could answer her, the young women who sat in the middle of the strangers cleared her throat and smiled. She was a willowy young woman with flaming chestnut hair, pale perfect skin, and brilliantly blue eyes. "My name is Meredith Summer, student body president of St Luminous Girl's Academy. These," she gestured to the three girls to her left, "are the other members of the student council. These," this time she gestured to the four girls to her right, "are the girls we wish to become our first Prince Charmings."

Sayaka, Fuyuki, and Aeryn stared in shock while Tohru and Yuujiro looked amused, Akira wore a blank expression, and Mikoto struggled to maintain a neutral face.

Eventually Aeryn recovered enough to say faintly, "Prince Charmings?"

One of the other St Luminous student council members, the one seated next to Meredith, smiled and said, "Good looks, brains, athletic prowess, kindness to others, a good personality, and unfailing politeness. Those are the qualities we looked for in selecting our first official Prince Charmings."

The petite blond girl sitting next to the one who'd just spoken said with feeling. "A school with nothing but girls can be just as bad as a school with nothing but boys, believe me. Meredith-san has sort of been an unofficial Prince Charming for the last couple of years, but as student body president, she's too busy to do much. We need help training our Prince Charmings."

The last member of the St Luminous student council, a tall girl with chocolate colored skin, added, "Meredith-san's older brother was a princess here six years ago. When Meredith started high school she was astounded by the lack of school spirit, the amount of cat-fights, and the viciousness of the students. She approached the student council with examples of how well the Princess System works here at Fujimori Academy, but it wasn't until the school had seen how many changes she made in the people who were around her when she acted like a Prince Charming that she was elected the student body president. In her first term, however, she wasn't able to find anyone suitable. In addition to everything Jade mentioned, there also has to be a physical component as well…the same thing that has made you three princesses pass so well as boys since you got here. It doesn't really work that well if a girl has obvious breasts."

The boys from Fujimori Academy blushed and squirmed a little bit at this comment.

The chocolated-skinned girl continued after smirking at them. "This year we have four girls who fit all the requirements, but Meredith-san is too busy to show them what to do."

Akira leaned forward, "What exactly is it you want from us then?"

Meredith also leaned forward and smiled. "We want you to allow our Prince Charmings-in-training to shadow your four Princesses for two weeks. I believe that seeing how the Princesses behave when not in costume will teach our girls how to behave when in costume."

_Author's note:_

_So a few things to say about this chapter before I get to the usual stuff. I actually sat down to type up this chapter about two weeks ago. I got to the scene where Sayaka, Fuyuki, and Aeryn are standing outside the student council room wondering what they are doing now. I had to go do something else, don't remember what it was, and when I came back, instead of finishing typing the chapter, I decided to see if there'd been any new Princess Princess stories since the last time I checked. There were and several of them not only had dances with all girls' schools but also had some sort of Prince system at the all girls' schools. I was so upset. The thing about being a writer is that you understand that on some level nothing is original, it's all based on some idea someone else had. I mean that's the basis of fanfiction, right? Our stories are based on someone else's work. However, I was upset because I wasn't the first fanfiction writer to get my version published so to speak. It's one thing to know that everything is based on something else and it's an entirely different thing to have the exact same plot element as someone else. The dance at the all girls' school didn't bother me all that much. After all, I believe I was the first one to have it mentioned on If you think back to the beginning of chapter four, Akira mentions that the dance is part of the conditions for the girls' school records to show that they attended St Luminous, although I didn't name the all girls' school at that point. Chapter four was published back in early October. In addition, I'd written up through that point long before I published even the prologue. But I had to do something about the Prince thing. I couldn't decide what to do, and that's why it's taken me so long to finish updating…_

_New Characters:_

_Nathaniel Young- remember the student transferring from America who got the single room Yuujiro would've been in? This is him._

_Meredith Summer- I always name a character of my fanfics after my penname. Don't worry, she isn't really me…she's what I would kill to actually look like though…she'll be a relatively minor character in this fic._

_Li Jade- the only other St Luminous student council member to be named so far. She kind of looks like Hermione from Harry Potter, except she has black hair._

_I'm going to go ahead and give you the names of the other St Luminous students although right now I'm not going to tell you who's who. Kudos to anyone who can guess which animes I'm borrowing the names from._

_Haruka Tenoh_

_Meryl Stryfe_

_Rico Swanson_

_Kaolla Su_

_Ichino Yanagida_

_Seira Mimori_


End file.
